cncfandomcom-20200223-history
The Uprising
The Uprising refers to the conflict between the Allies and the remnants of the Soviet Union as well as rogue elements of the Empire of the Rising Sun following the end of the Third World War. Even though the Allies defeated both the Union and the Empire, there were still rebels amongst the defeated nations who resisted the Allied occupation. Meanwhile, European Union President Rupert Thornley is covertly conducting a series of sinister experiments with the aid of FutureTech, the military contractor that invented many of the technologies that gave the Allies the technical edge over its enemies during the war. While his end goal is unknown, he seems to be pushing for the completion of a powerful device. However, FutureTech has its own plans: to acquire the military technology of all three world powers for its own use. Additionally, Yuriko Omega, the Imperial Psionic commando who was captured by the Allies at the end of the war, escaped custody and intends on returning to the Empire to exact vengeance on the man who ruined her life, Dr. Shinji Shimada. History Allied Perspective After Emperor Yoshiro's death during the war and the Empire's subsequent surrender, Japan is now under the rule of Crown Prince Tatsu, who was forced to cooperate with the Allies. He is challenged by the remains of the Shogunate: Shinzo Nagama, Kenji Tenzai and Takara Sato. These rogue shoguns gathered their own forces loyal to them and prepare to drive out the Allied occupiers. The Allies, after being informed by Tatsu that Shinzo is currently residing in his ancestral home of the Shin Iga Province, sends a strike force under the command of the famous Allied Commander, intending to capture him with their Cryo technology. After capturing Shinzo alive, Lt. Eva McKenna tells the Commander that he has to take care of Kenji Tenzai. Kenji's base is heavily defended by modified Nanoswarm Hives, and even a captured Allied Technology Inhibitor. Nevertheless, the Allied Commander proved to be victorious in the battle, disabling Kenji's Nanoswarm Hives and capturing him with the aid of Special Agent Tanya and several Cryo Legionnaires. The last of his enemies was Takara Sato, who was defeated after a relatively short battle. The real battle took place seconds after her defeat when the self-crowned Emperor Tatsu thanks the Allied Commander for getting rid of his enemies in Japan. He believed this was the time to break free from Allied occupation and fulfil the true destiny of the Empire of the Rising Sun. After a long and hard battle against Tatsu's forces and his devastating Giga Fortresses, the Allied Commander won the day. Tatsu left the battlefield, deeply shocked and affected by his defeat. Lieutenant Eva thanks the Commander, telling him that his victory had prevented a total Uprising in Japan and the reunification of the Empire of the Rising Sun. Soviet Perspective Despite the defeat of their leadership at Leningrad, the remnants of the Soviet military regrouped under the leadership of intelligence officer Dasha Fedorovich. She ordered the Soviet Commander to rescue captured Soviet scientists from a military base in Romania. While there, the scientists revealed that they were forced to develop an artilery vehicle for the Allies. However, Dasha realizes that the base was run by the FutureTech Corporation, not the Allies. Dasha locates another FutureTech facility in Russia itself, in the city of Murmansk, and orders the commander to destroy it. The commander discovers that the facility is conducting experiments on Russian civillians, and an enraged Dasha sends in Kirov Airships to level the base. However, the Kirovs are shot down by FutureTech's Cryo Legionnaires. In the end, however, the commander successfully leveled the FutureTech research facility. The Soviet Underground traces the FutureTech reinforcements from the previous mission to a base in the Yucatan. Not even the Allies know the location of this base, which serves as FutureTech's military headquarters. The commander intercepts a Prospector convoy carrying shipments of ore, and using the stolen resources, builds up a base quickly. Even though the FutureTech forces possess a Chronosphere and the experimental Harbinger gunship, the Soviet military eventually overwhelms them and destroys their bases. However, President Rupert Thornley of the European Union, the mastermind of these incursions, contacts the commander and tells him that all of this will be for nothing once the "Sigma Project" is active. Data collected from the Yucatan base suggests that the Sigma Harmonizer project that FutureTech has been working towards is capable of stopping time, at least for some objects. The Soviets mount an attack on Sigma Island, where the device is located. The Sigma Harmonizer is not the only FutureTech project being developed there, however, as there are also numerous assembly plants for the Future Tank X-1 prototype battle tank on the island. Despite these obstacles, the commander ultimately destroyed the Sigma Harmonizer and revealed Thornley's plans to the world. The Allied leadership thanked the Soviet Underground for their efforts, and pulled back their occupational forces within the Soviet Union in order to protect their own borders. Other perspectives *Greed of the Vanquished *Before the Hallowed Tomb *Blood in the Water Yuriko's tale *Final Exam *The Traceless Massacre *Ruin and Reunion Aftermath FutureTech's control over military forces was put to an end and now all FutureTech operations were closely watched by the Allied Forces. The Allies began to trust the Soviets, due to their efforts of stopping the mad plans of Rupert Thornley. Most of the Allied forces were withdrawn from Russia to increase security in their home countries. Despite the PR nightmare following Thornley's arrest, FutureTech still managed to acquire vital military assets from all three major powers by taking advantage of the chaotic post-war period, thanks to the efforts of the FutureTech Commander. Kelly Weaver expressed her gratitude to the Commander and offered to visit him to "review the terms in private". After the Imperial Commander's successful capture of Vladivostok, Tatsu is prepared to restore the Empire and drive out the Allied occupiers. Unfortunately, Tatsu's own uprising was thwarted by the Allies, and he was forced to retreat. Having completely destroyed the Shiro Sanitarium, Yuriko Omega escapes and ponders her place in the world. Will the Empire ever be able to regain its honor? What will the Soviet Union do with their new-found trust from the Allies? What is FutureTech Corporation's hidden agenda? What will Yuriko do next, now that she is free? Time will tell... Sooner or later, time will tell... Category:Red Alert 3 Events Category:Wars Category:Red Alert universe events